A Good Doctor's Wishes
by MistressMarian
Summary: Something is up with Holmes, but its nothing that the Good Doctor can't help fix. First story of the Kinky Adventures of Sherlock Holmes.    Do not read if you are enema squeamish.
1. Chapter 1

A doctors wishes

"Holmes, have you been feeling poorly lately?" Smiling Watson looked over at his long term lover, who was curled up like a spider in his favorite arm chair.

"I don't know what you are referring to Watson you know I never get sick." Looking nearly convincing Holmes stared over at Watson trying to look hassled. But no matter how much of a show his lover put on Watson always knew Holmes moods. Like Holmes' great detecting skills, Watson was equally well versed in the art of Holmes Watching, and could instantly tell when his partner was showing signs of wear and tear.

Generally if Holmes was looking unwell it was due to the large amount of recreational drugs that he indulged in, no matter the numerous warnings that Watson gave him about safety and improper used of syringes. Watson had gotten used to the effects the narcotics had on his lover and knew better than to comment on Holmes' appearance at those times, though if some of Holmes' drugs went missing….well that was hardly his fault.

No, today something else seemed wrong, Holmes looked ragged, uncomfortable and seemed to be curled up around his stomach as though instinctually attempting to shelter it.

"You've got stomach cramps Holmes?" Looking concerned Watson stared questioningly at his long limbed lover who was looking everywhere but at the Good Doctor.

"Perhaps, cramps, aches, pains, you name it. I just seem to be feeling poorly today, stressed and overworked." Grudgingly Holmes admitted to Watson that which he already knew.

"Oh Holmes, I had been telling you to take it easy for awhile now. But today is the beginning of a good three day weekend for you and I intent to insure that my Monday morning you are looking much better." The look Watson gave his lover broke no argument and Holmes looked submissively down at one of the arms of his armchair trying not to smile at the protectiveness of his erstwhile lover.

Leaning forward Watson gently pressed his mouth to Holmes' and after indulging for awhile relinquished Holmes' mouth and stood up resolutely.

"Alright my love I know what you need, and don't try to weasel out of it. I've wanted to do it to you for awhile now and as you are feeling poorly what better time." Smiling wickedly Watson swiftly headed towards the kitchen.

Groaning Holmes huddled against the side of the armchair worry covering his brow. Ofcorse he had done research on the activity after all Watson had mentioned his interest but, Holmes had hoped to put it off for awhile. Why on earth would Watson want to give him a clyster anyway?


	2. Chapter 2

Holmes had as was mentioned, done quite a lot of research on the matter of clysters but he still could not understand the desire to receive one, nor could he understand Watson's distinct infatuation with wanting to give one. Holmes did know that anal sex was pleasant, obviously or their relationship would be in a bit of a quandary. Pleasant would actually be a tame way to describe the absolutely magnificent bliss that Watson in his fumbling wonderful way had been able to provoke in him. Holmes knew he absolutely adored allowing his lover to penetrate him, it was even better than his narcotics not to mention a hell of a lot safer, if more illegal.

Ah the illegality of the act, Holmes couldn't lie to himself, as much as he hated hiding his relationship from the public, and as much as he wish he could marry Watson, the thrill of illicit sexual activities invariably made itself known to him which was why, after quaking quietly to himself, Holmes stood up from his armchair and silently headed to Watsons' medical room, worried yet most intrigued by this new form of play.

Back in the kitchen, Watson smirked to himself as he heard Holmes make his quivery way to his office. Moving around in the kitchen he contemplated the many supplies surrounding him. Hm…..what would his Holmes enjoy the most for an upset stomach? Natural Doctoring tendencies came out and with a regretful sigh, he turned away from the soaps (another day) and headed towards the idea of a milk and honey enema. Soft, gentle, and tasty, yes Holmes would enjoy that and afterwards, so would he.

Humming happily to himself, Watson set to work pulling out the honey and warming the milk, combining them in a pan and then carrying his mixture along with a pail of warmed water into the office.

Upon entering the room, Watson was treated to the glorious sight of his lover stretched wantonly across the medical table decidedly naked and charmingly aroused, smirking in that Oh So Holmes like way up at me.

Watson nearly dropped his supplies so enamored was he with Holmes but thankfully kept a strong grip and somehow managed to navigate his way over to the counter and set everything down. Pulling out the metal Clyster, Watson unscrewed the top and carefully added the honey/milk mixture and warmed water to it till the entire container was filled. Screwing the top back on, he set it down on the table careful to stopper it and turned decidedly intrigued to Holmes.

"Well it seems that despite your aches, and hesitation, you are certainly up for it." Laughing happily Watson stepped over to Holmes and pulling the man back and up by his shoulders, wrapped both arms around his chest settling Holmes back comfortably in his embrace. Gods but the man smelled so wonderful, taking a deep breath of his enticing hair Watson began nuzzling his neck and allowed his arms to south up and down Holmes' chest.

"Ah you know me my Good Doctor, nervous though I might be, I am always, and I mean always up to a challenge." So saying Holmes settled comfortably back in the arms embracing him allowed his lover to continue relaxing him.

Soon they progressed to heavy petting, rubbing, and kissing their bodies rubbing against each other, one of Watson's hands stroking gently along Holmes' generous arousal causing him to moan and buck up attempting to find release. As Holmes' reached the peak about to find his release Watson slid a elastic ring around his erection and promptly, cut him off.

"God Damn it Watson, take this off me right this minute confound you!" Holmes roaring nearly turning to hit his lover in his consternation over having his orgasm stayed.

"Not just yet my lover, you're going to want to be good and aroused for this procedure besides," here Watson allowed Holmes to see a lust filled leer, "I like seeing you this way, it's so refreshing, what with you being so out of sorts."

Groaning out his displeasure but seeing the Doctor's logic, Holmes settled once again back into his lover's arms and grumbled quietly to himself.

Satisfied that his lover was at least placated Watson gently settled Holmes on his hands and knees getting him in a more comfortable position for the procedure that was about to be done to him.

"Are you ready Holmes?" Gently inquired the fastidious Doctor.

"Yes" Squeaked Holmes.


	3. Chapter 3

Smiling happily, Watson reflected that it really was rather lovely to see his unflappable Holmes, well flapped; Watson chuckled quietly to himself at his lover's sudden squeak. How many officers of London would love to hear their rival so skittish? As professional and intelligent as Holmes was his carnal knowledge, though academically extensive, it's more practical application had only really just begun to grow. It wasn't until his currently vigorous investigations, that is, since his relationship with Watson had started, that Holmes began placing the intellectual with the passionate.

Nearly wanting to give up on the whole plan and just find himself balls deep inside the glorious ass now presented so prettily to him, Watson gained his control and settling behind Holmes began running his hands up and down his back, and stroking his flanks quietly reassuring his lover and enjoying the feel of Holmes' surprisingly soft skin.

Reaching one hand over to the table Watson picked up a tiny jar of medical salve and began liberally coating his fingers with it, and then bringing both his hands to rest on Holmes' lower back right above the beginning of his crack. Slowly he lowered his hands gently parting Holmes' cheeks until he could see clearly Holmes hole, pink and tiny, twitching in uncertainty, waiting for the aquatic breach it knew was coming.

Licking his lips hungrily Watson allowed his already slicked fingers to begin stroking up and down Holmes' crack sliding down finally to begin ringing around his hole, rubbing insistently at it slowly convincing the tightened sphincter to loosen up and become prepared for the upcoming activities.

Groaning loudly in pleasure Holmes began thrusting back aggressively on Watson's fingers enjoying the feeling of having something inside him but ready to move on.

"Alright Mr. Star Detective I think that you and your Hungary little ass are ready. Relax and we will have that pesky stomach ache well dealt with." Holmes' just moaned lustily in response past caring about being teased.

Picking up the clyster, and checking it, Watson attached the rubber tube and nozzle to the clyster's main body and quickly sliced up the tip of the nozzle with the salve. All set up, Watson lowered the nozzle to Holmes' ass and gently began working it slowly into his lover's anus. Pushing in and pulling out slightly until he had the entire head of the nozzle inside with only the hose showing out, Watson paused.

"How's that love, feeling good?" Watson inquired

"AHHHHH MMM" Holmes responded pushing back ever so slightly.

"Come move down." Watson helped Holmes lift his arms up and lower himself till his face was cushioned on the medical pillow and he ass was right on level with Watson's face.

"That's it come on, I'm going to begin letting the mixture in. Let me know if you start to cramp and I will slow down." So saying Watson began slowly pumping the milk/honey mixture into his lover listening to the gasps then groans of pleasure as the mixture began to settle inside Holmes' stomach warming him up inside and filling him in an entirely new and wonderful way.

Taking one hand of the clyster Watson began slowly rubbing Holmes' stomach in a circular motion trying to insure that cramps did not set in, and from the pleasant sounds that Holmes was making it seemed to be working.

As the mixture continued to slowly fill that delectable ass, Watson reached down and deftly removed the cock ring and feeling the enthusiasm that Holmes had for the clyster, began to actively bring his lover to a very satisfying climax.

Holmes let out a roar of pleasure and came in Watson's hand, shaking his ass, and pushing himself lower onto the table trying to get the water to fill faster, letting gravity speed up the process. He had known that the mixture from the clyster would press his prostate but had no idea just how wonderful all that water pressure would feel, it was amazing, and Holmes decided that he would need the good Doctor's "help" far more often in the future.

Eventually Watson had Holmes spread out on the table a pleasant little puddle covered in his own ejaculate, ass still in the air, stomach filled to the brim and nearly purring in pleasure thoroughly enjoying his clyster treatment. Watson smiled.

Handedly removing the nozzle, Watson picked up a larger plug and after slicking it, pushed it inside his lover watching in pleasure as it spread his lover's sphincter nearly impossibly wide and listening to Holmes' grunts of pain as his body attempted to change to fit the new invader.

As his body relaxed and the plug slid home effectively keeping the honey and milk mixture secured inside Watson removed his hands and settled back to watch his lover enjoy his full stomach and equally full ass.

Observing the squirming moaning and general rubbing along the blanket Watson reach down and began to rub his hand along the shape of his own erection through his trousers enjoying the friction the coarse fabric created and generally getting worked up in preparation for more exciting activities.

Eventually Holmes held the mixture as long as was needed, Watson removed the plug, helped Holmes to the wash room and intently watched as a red faced detective fastidiously emptied himself trying to get as much of the mixture out of himself as possible. One he was empty and cleaned up, Watson led him back to the office and helped him back on his hands and knees.

"So how's your stomach?" Watson politely inquired.

All Holmes could do was just smile and lean forward to kiss his Doctor pressing his tongue insistently until Watson relented and wove their tongues together with his own hands coming up to cup Holmes' face.

Pulling away for breath Watson smiled warmly down at his lover flushed on the table.

"As delicious as your mouth is, I do have some further plans of a rather tasty variety, that I must simply put into action."

Turning away Watson circled the table and setting down on his Doctor's stool, looked directly at Holmes ass, mouth watering.

Reaching down onto his equipment table Watson picked up the last item that he had brought with him from the kitchen, the honey pot. Smirking Watson emptied out some of the honey between Holmes' ass cheeks and watched as the honey slide over his anus and dripped past his perineum to coat his balls. Beaming, Watson pulling the cheeks back and after offering up a thanks began to hungrily eat out his partner as. Starting at his crack Watson slid his tongue up and down the crease, pointedly ignored Holmes' opening, dipping down to tickle the perineum and then gently sucking on his balls fastidiously cleaning them of the honey and feeling Holmes' cock fill out.

Soon upon hearing his lovers pleas Watson left the balls and moved back up to Holmes' entrance and after licking around it for awhile enjoying the honey, he finally sunk his tongue to the root into the most delectable and currently sweetest smelling ass that he had ever had the pleasure to enjoy.

Pretty soon Watson was violently tongue fucking Holmes making him howl and thoroughly enjoying himself content to eat him out till Holmes couldn't stand it. Soon the pleas changed till Holmes was demanding to fucked, screaming at him to stop teasing and FUCK HIM.

Reluctantly removing his tongue from Holmes' ass, Watson unbuttoned his trousers, slicked himself up and soon found himself buried to the root inside one very insistent and currently demanding detective. As he lost himself in the joy of fucking the love of his life, the biggest thought in his head was, would Holmes like Sounds?


End file.
